This invention relates to textile fabrics having a random, irregular heather-like appearance and to a method of producing such a heather-like appearance by dyeing.
In most textile dyeing processes, the objective is to obtain a uniform level dyeing throughout the fabric. Fabrics with a nonuniform dyed appearance are traditionally regarded as inferior or defective. Numerous techniques, compositions and additives have been developed with the aim of achieving consistent level dyeing of textiles.
However, for certain styling effects, a controlled non-levelness of dyeing may be desirable. For example, a popular styling effect in apparel fabrics is a nonuniform mottled or "heather" look. Traditionally, this heather look has been achieved by cross dyeing, for example, by blending two or more different kinds of fibers which receive dye differently. For example, natural or cellulosic fibers may be blended with synthetic fibers and cross dyed with different classes of dyestuffs to achieve the heather look.
Achieving the mottled or heather look in a 100 percent natural fiber fabric presents additional challenges. Typically, this is achieved by blending some predyed fiber with undyed fiber, spinning the blended fibers into yarns and thereafter forming textile fabrics therefrom. Since it requires special handling and processing going all the way back to the fiber blending stage, it imposes significant limitations on the ability, cost and speed at which changes can be made in color styling, etc. Furthermore, this approach does not lend itself for certain manufacturing techniques, such as garment dyeing, which are in popular use in producing apparel.
Accordingly, the need exists for a practical and effective method for producing heather-like styling effects in textile fabrics. In particular, the need exists for a practical and effective way to achieve heather dyed effects by garment dyeing.